Silent Secrets
by BeatleMania95
Summary: They found her- a well educated woman- dirty and bloody in the street. She proves to be a rather valuable addition, but what is she hiding? Will she end up hurting them? Or healing some? Story better than summary! Violence, language, very mild sensuality.
1. Soldaten! Hilfe! Hilfe!

_**A/N: **__**I own nothing but the OCs. It may be a cliche plotline, but I had this dream and I wanted to write it soooo bad! I hope you like it, I love taking criticizms and praise alike- please review! Thanks!**_

**__****_Also, I'd like to just note that anything in italics is inner thoughts, and all foreign stuff may be innacurate, but I'm using an online translator, haha. The English translation is written in parenthesis right after the stated words. I also took a few liberties with the happenings and events in the story, but it is not at all completely warped, I promise!_**

**_So, without further ado,_**

**_Once upon a time in Nazi occupied France..._**

...

"This place is crawling with Krauts, c'mon, leutenant, let's get some action!" Donny Donowitz said restlessly, breaking the silence of the dark Parisian street.

"Shut up, someone'll hear you!" a short, pleasant man by the name of Smithson Utivich replied to him in a hushed tone.

"Hey, was I talkin' to you? They're all in the bars, they won't hear us! Besides, even if they do, well, more fun for us." he grinned darkly, fingering the rifle across his back.

"This place has an echo, idiot."

"You wanna say that again!" he yelled, now nose to nose with the shorter man.

"Both y'all, shuddup! We ain't here to cause no trouble, we're scoping out the place, gettin' some supplies, and then it's back to base."

"Yes, Lieutenant." they both murmured. The Basterds continiued their patrol in silence, and eventually found a small market to get food, and soon it was back to their truck again.

"Did you hear that?" Wilhelm Wicki stopped dead in his tracks. A scream that seemed to echo from all sides came from somewhere near them. It was a high-pitched scream of terror that sounded like it came from a woman. The other men stopped to listen too- after a few seconds it was gone. They could hear faint grunts coming from that direction as well.

"Should- should we go check it out?" the youngest asked- Gerold Hirschberg.

After a short pause of consideration, Lt. Raine replied, "Yeah, why not. Men- be ready." They made their way over none too slowly to the source of the sound when-

"Soldaten! Hilfe! Hilfe!" (Soldiers! Help! Help!)

The scream came from a man this time, and the man called Wicki said, "It's a German soldier calling for help." At this they moved a bit faster now, eager to find the source of the interesting commotion.

...

The young woman stood over the bloody man, panting and covered in his blood, her dress torn.

"Sie Naziarschloche können nicht es in gerade Ihren Hosen halten, kann Sie? Sie schweine sind aller selbe. " she ghasped, spitting on the dead man. (You Nazi assholes just can't keep it in your pants, can you? You pigs are all the same.) Yet she was still afraid- she didn't know if she could take any more of them on. Yet when she looked up... she was standing face to face with nine German soldiers, all heavily armed with machine guns. The one in the front nodded to two others and said something- she was so heavily clouded by her panic that she couldn't tell anything. Two of the men walked up to her but before they could do anything, she blindly swung her arms- one at each man- then took off running. She just needed to get somewhere safe. The woman turned into an alley way to catch her breath and get back into her senses.

Heavy footsteps.

Another band of man came running, yelling things at her, some gesturing twoards the body she left behind her. They began to raise their guns.

_Shit._ she thought._ I can't take on a fucking platoon of them..._

The sound of gunfire errupted, and she instinctevly covered herself, but when she looked up, the platoon was lying dead and the men from before approached her.

"Now will ya damn well listen?" one said- but she ran again, pushing past them. Ran past fleeting buildings and houses- running to get somewhere safe.

The edge of the town.

There was a large jeep sitting there, seemingly empty. She climbed into it, thinking just to sit in the cover of darkness and regain herself for a moment- recuperate from the day's recent events...

...

_**Thanks for reading guys! Sorry if it's a bit confusing/slow/short, but it gets better- I've got everything layed out :) Reviews would be great, and thanks again! Hope you liked it!**_


	2. So yer a Nazi girl

_**A/N: **__**I own nothing but the OCs. It may be a cliche plotline, but I had this dream and I wanted to write it soooo bad! I hope you like it, I love taking criticizms and praise alike- please review! Thanks!**_

**__****_Also, I'd like to just note that anything in italics is inner thoughts, and all foreign stuff may be innacurate, but I'm using an online translator, haha. The English translation is written in parenthesis right after the stated words. I also took a few liberties with the happenings and events in the story, but it is not at all completely warped, I promise!_**

...

_Owww, what is that pain in my side? What the-?_

She opened her eyes and looked at the leaves and dirt around her. Trees...she was in a forest! The girl looked up, only to see the men that had been chasing her earlier looking at her with guarded suspicion- one of them kicking at her hip.

"Merde!" (Shit!) she swore, rolling over and trying to get up. She could possibly take one on maybe, but not this many, no, not in her weak state. One of the men said something and two others promptly grabbed her by the arms as she struggled to break free.

"Lassen Sie gehen von mir sofort!" she snarled at them, kicking uselessly. They were strong. (Let go of me at once!)

One of the men walked up to her and spoke, "Wir müssen Ihnen einige Fragen, Fräulein stellen." (We need to ask you a few questions, miss.)

"You can't prove I did anything, you Nazi swine!" she screamed, glaring. She saw the dumbfounded looks on ther faces and continued. "Oh, what is the matter, you cannot understand English, can you? Retarded fucks."

"Yeh speak anglish?" one of the men asked in a horrible accent. He looked to be in his mid-forties with a full moustache on his face and a strange, rope-like burn scar on his neck. The others just stared, open mouthed at her.

"Who are you? I demand to know where I am!" she said indigantly, looking him in the eye.

"Thas just what we were gunna ask you. Seein' as we saw yer standin' over a dead Nazi, yeh slugged two of my men pretty good - which is really sain' something - then ran off, and we find you out cold in our truck. And if I were you, I'd answer."

"You are not getting a word out of me." she raised her chin and stared haughtily back at him.

"Listen, Dolly, you'd better answer if you don't want that pretty little neck of yours to be spewin blood everywhere." another growled at her. He was quite big and menacing looking, and he held a large knife in her direction. She wasn't going to be threatened by anyone.

"Das Butter-Messer meiner Großmutter ist schärfer als das." she sneered at him. (My grandmother's butterknife is sharper than that.) Two of the men seemed to have understood and smiled slightly.

"Ya want us to let ya'll go? You better answer." the leader spoke to her again, stepping close and drawing a pistol.

"Fine." she sighed with resegnation, "My name is Delancia Parleu. I am a waitress at "Lune Seule", a small tavern in Paris."

"Then why's it that you speak German and English if yer from Paris?"

"I had a good education in my childhood."

"Then why is it yer workin' at a tavern? And why'd you bring down that nazi?"

"Because I left home when I was fifteen and I hated my father. That man was drunk and he tried to rape me. I know how to fight. I know how to defend myself. It wasn't my first time killing one of them." Delancia shrugged.

"Why'd yeh leave home? And how'd you get to killin' Nazis?" he persisted.

"WHAT is with all of these questions? Do you want my life story or something?"

"Well we gotta make sure yer not a threat, now don't we. I'm the one with the gun, sweetie." he said with a grim smirk.

"Fine, okay? I'll give you all the informaton I have. I grew up in a well-off family. My father was an officer in the army and so was his brother. My parents, my brother, Eber, and I lived in a nice house in Berlin. We were well-off, you could even say rich. I had a good education, friends- a good life for a child. When I was thirteen, word came of Adolph Hitler rising to power. My father was put as a Gestapo officer, my uncle into the SS. We thought all was well. But soon, people started dissapearing. A few of my teachers, some neighborhood people, one of my best friends, Aaliz - they told us she had moved away, strange, I thought, how she didn't tell me anything about it, I remember the day before she even said 'see you tomorrow' - and finally, my mother. I asked my father what had happened to her, he just told me she had to go far away and that we wouldn't see her again. Eber and I were smart children. We had heard stories of what was happening to all the Jews- my mother was Jewish. It wasn't hard to piece it together. We told our father what was happening, we told him it was wrong and it had to be stopped, when he was with a bunch of his fellow miltary friends. They told Eber to tell them more about it and to step outside with them. He didn't want to go, nor did I want him to, but they forced him. That was the last I saw of him. Father told me I was being too smart for my own good, and that I should just keep my mouth shut, I refused and he beat me and told me to be careful or I'd go just like Mother and Eber. I went to bed, and in the middle of the night, packed my bags and left. I learned how to fend for myself, which I've done on numerous occasions, kill when I needed to- or when I saw a stray nazi or two and wanted to take my anger out, and I've been living here under and assumed name ever since." she took a breath and looked at them, "Last I heard of my dad he was promoted to Major, but got killed by some crazy son of a bitch- and I mean that in the kindest way possible. I forget his name, but I'd sure like to meet him. Is that enough for you?"

"So... yer a Nazi girl." the man looked at her.

"I knew it I KNEW IT. LET'S KILL THE BITCH, WE DON'T NEED HER!" the big man screamed.

"I'm not a fucking Nazi! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard it, but how can we know you're not lyin'?"

"If I was lying, I wouldn't have told you anything about my relations' work with the Nazis, would I?" Delancia said smartly.

"She's got a point, Aldo." one of the German speaking men said to the leader.

"Exactly! Now, who the hell are you?"

"We're the Basterds, yeh mighta hear of us." the man called Aldo answered. Her eyes widened for a second as she looked at them all, then smiled slightly at him.

"Well, now I know who I am dealing with." she smirked. "Pleased to meet you. I'd shake you're hand, but I don't think I really can." she gestured to her arms, still being held in place.

"That's more like it. Now, what are we going to do with you... we can't let you go, seein as I still don't trust ya...hmm..." he thought. She saw an opportunity.

"I could maybe join you." she suggested. Some of the men gave her surprised looks, as if she just barked at them.

"Join us? Why the hell d'we need an extra weight? We already got two Germans-speakers."

"I speak French, too. I can fight, as you saw, and... I'm a woman." she walked up to him and stared innocently into Aldo's eyes. "I could get them to you easier, they'd be more inclined to believe a sweet young lady than nine burly men, don't you think?"

He thought for a moment. "We don't got no where to put ya."

"If one of you will drive me back to my apartment, I'll pick up my stuff and all the food I have for all of you and anything else you need. I'd be a great addition, what do you say?"

"Why are you so anxious to join us?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'd help you, and you'd help me, I could always use the extra protection, especially considering I'm a jew that's killed several Nazis. Plus, I'm looking for adventure. Where else are you going to put me?"

After a short pause, Aldo told her, "Fine. We'll try you out for a few days. MAYBE we'll keep ya."

"I won't dissappoint you."


End file.
